The Grimm Chronicles
by MrBlazian
Summary: AU of RWBY where Grimm are mythical creatures. A vampire lord will use every bit of his powers to save the Grimm from Hunters and Huntresses and bring peace but enemies will appear to stop him from doing so. Will this vampire lord achieve his goal or will he fail like his predecessors. Please read, review and ENJOY! I do not own RWBY, all rights goes to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****What's up my homies it's MrBlazianz here bringing you a new fanfic of RWBY, now this one is going to be a little different than what I'm doing with The Ebony Knight in the category of AU. This one will have different OCs (might add some from the other story), harsher language, more gore (but not to the point where it's gruesome.) and more. This idea came to me when I was playing Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, and now I want to share it you lovely members of . No I will not abandon The Ebony Knight but I will make a plan to write a chapter for each story every week. Now enough talk, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**** Introduction**

Grimm... Was the name given to the creatures born into this world. Vampires, Lycans, Sirens, Kitsune and more. These Mythical creatures were told as stories by the humans, they were mocked, laughed at and even feared by the monsters that were to believe they were nonexistent. It was told that these creatures lived in peace and harmony in a secret world built right underneath the humans. However five hundred years ago the Grimm and humans made contact by accident, an explorer with his crewmates were once travelling the world until they have ended up on an island. The crew wonder around the island and its jungle, one night as they found a dark cave and decided to enter it. As they gotten deeper into the cave they came upon a large gate, somehow they manage to open leading them into the Grimm world. What they saw scared them making them leave the island telling everyone what they had seen; no one believed them until some Grimm surface into the human world. Humans didn't know what to do with the Grimm except kill them; a war was created between humans and Grimm. Humans and Grimm were equally matched with the humans using semblance and dust while Grimm with their superior instincts, strength, speed and magic, but the humans learn something that could have cost them the war. The Grimm was able to infect humans giving them a virus making them into Grimm. However some humans who were infected weren't turned completely. Humans gain the some traits of the creature that they have been infect by such as an extra pair of animal ears, skin, tail, increase of smell, sight, hearing, strength and speed. These new species were called Faunus. The humans also feared the Faunus believing they will side with the Grimm and was hunted down and killed. With the large number of deaths between both species the Grimm retreated back into their world closing the gate. However a large amount of Grimm and Faunus was left behind in the human world, they had to live secretly amongst the humans trying to hide their identity. Though their secret lives have kept them alive for a long time, the humans created an organization of hunters and huntresses who pledge their lives on killing Grimm and Faunus. The world somehow manages to forget about the existence of the war and Grimm and both worlds have never been in contact since then.

**Present day**

"Ruby do you have any sight on the targets?" A female said through a portable headset.

A young girl was lying down on a roof of a building with her hybrid sniper scythe looking through the scope. She had short black hair with red highlights; she was wear a black suit made of cotton for the pants and rubber her upper body. She had black army boots with red laces and a red cloak wrapped around her neck.

"I got them Yang; they're all hanging in an alley. What should I do?"

"Obviously take them out you dolt!" another female voice were heard but had a higher pitch.

"Gah! Weiss you don't have to yell!" Ruby yelled back.

"Just finish the mission Ruby!"

"Alright alright... Geez soo impatient."

"What was that Ruby?" Weiss asked with a little anger in her voice.

"Nothing nothing! I'm going now bye!"

Ruby press on a button of her portable headset that flashed blue every two seconds, she continues to look through scope at her targets. She could have easily taken them out with her sniper but that wouldn't be fun now would it? She got up and changes her weapon into its scythe mode; she jumps down to building onto an emergency staircase. Then she jumps down landing on a garbage bin and quickly made her ways towards her targets, she hid behind a wall and moved her head slightly to get a peek of her targets. Four Lycans stood around growling, Ruby heard their teeth grit and their lips smack. She tried to get a closer look at them wondering why they were just standing around. She tip toed closer to see that they were eating some sort of flesh, the horrid smell made ruby think they were eating human flesh and that made her angry. The Lycans didn't notice her coming up close to them until she stab one in the back and slices it in half, the other three Lycans flinched at this and saw Ruby giving them a smirk.

"A- a huntress!" on Lycan yelled.

"Fool don't be scared she is smaller compare to us, she won't be able to take the three of us!" One of the Lycan replied.

Ruby smirk grew wider as the Lycan rushes at her; with her incredible speed she dodges two Lycans who tried to attack her and with the blade of her scythe cuts the third Lycans leg off. The Lycan fell onto the ground as Ruby stabs through its stomach and throws into a wall. The two Lycans blinked when they saw her disappear leaving rose petals floating in the air, one Lycan didn't see the blade of her weapon stab through its lower jaw and ripped it off. As it tries to roar with blood spurting of its mouth, Ruby uses the end of weapon to bash the other Lycans head upwards then jump stabbing its head. She brought the monster down onto the ground but it was still alive as it was trying reaching for the blade and squirming around. Ruby twists her blade making the Lycans head snap before she decapitates it. She looks at the other Lycan who had its hand over missing jaw, Ruby jumps over the Lycan stabbing it through its rib cage and ripping it and its spine out of its body killing it instantly. Ruby look at her dead targets and saw one was still alive, it was the one she threw at a wall. She switches her weapon to its sniper mode and walks to the Lycan who crawled to safety, but fail when Ruby flips it body around point the barrel of her weapon at the Lycans head.

"Y-y-You bitch! You killed my brothers!" it yelped.

"You monsters deserve it after eating a poor human being!" Ruby yelled.

"Human? Wha..." The Lycan didn't finish it sentence as Ruby shot five bullets at the Lycans head.

Ruby was breathing heavy trying to calm it as she looks around at the dead creatures, she finally got to manage her breathing before turning on her portable headset back on.

"Mission complete..." she spoke.

"Alright sis! Come back to base." Yang replied.

"No problem Yang!" Ruby said. She walks away from the alley humming a song, as she was completely gone two figures walked out from the shadow.

One figure was a female Faunus of pale complexion, wavy black hair and ember eyes. She wears black low heeled boots and black stockings with a faded purple of the lower part. She wears a white sleeveless shirt with a black buttoned vest and white shorts with zippers on the front of each leg. Black ribbions on each arm with a black detached sleeve and silver band on her left arm, and a scarf wrapped around her neck and a black ribbon tied into a bow on top of her head.

The other figure was a male, he was taller than the female Faunus, and he had a black cloak around his neck and the hood over his head and a thin black scarf underneath the cloak over his mouth covering most of his face. He wears a black shirt with black fingerless gloves with thick brown cloths around his forearms. Two brown belts diagonally across his upper body, he had somewhat of a black skinny pants on that was tuck into his black boots. A brown belt around his waist that includes a large pouch on the left side and five holsters on the right, he was bigger indicating that he was very muscular.

The two look at the dead Lycans but not as shocked as they should be.

"Looks like we were too late." The male figures sighs.

"Lord Angelus?"

"Hmm what is it Blake?"

"Is it true what the girl said, that they were eating a human?" Black asked softly making Angelus sniff the air.

"No... I do not smell human blood anywhere here except for... Deer blood." Angelus replied.

"Oh that's good, so what do we do now my lord?"

"Nothing for now... Let's head back home, tomorrow we will continue our mission."

**End of chapter 1**

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it good? Please review and give your opinion so I know what to do in future chapters. Now if you will excuse I'll be writing the latest chapter of The Ebony Knight. MrBlazianz out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wassup guys, MrBlazian here bringing you chapter 2 of The Grimm Chronicles. If this chapter comes out before The Ebony Knight chapter 17 that means it's still in editing, I'm having a friend edit that chapter while I'm doing this one so it'll eventually come out soon so please be patient. Now read, review and enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:** The Hunters and Huntresses

Somewhere outside the city of Vale was a base divided in five buildings forming a pentagon shape, two were residential buildings on the left side while the other two were training facilities on the right side. In the front of it all was a very tall office building with the logo **Beacon **on top of its front doors. The base was surrounded by fences and barb wires to keep away enemies. Inside one of the training facility one high ranking hunter with burnt orange combed hair and indigo eyes discovers that someone new was added into the association and decides to test his skills. Anyone who was there got to watch the fight occur

"C'mon Jauney boy! Is this all you got!" the high ranking hunter said as he swings his mace towards the new recruit making him lift up his shield but was easily sent crashing into the ground.

The new hunter quickly got and took a stance.

"My name is Jaune Arc! Get it right asshole!" Jaune yelled.

Jaune ran towards the hunter swing his sword at him but was easily blocked, at the two weapons clash together Jaune struggles to push the hunter back as his strength was inferior to of his opponent.

"That's no way to talk to your superior!" the hunter slides down his mace to get Jaune's sword hook by the head of the weapon then smashes Jaune's nose with the grip.

The hunter then swings his mace with one arm bashing it against Jaune's chest plate, Jaune fell backwards and lands on the ground. The hunter plants his foot on top of Jaune's dented chest plate and points his weapon at him

"As your higher ranking official you will advise me as sir!"

"And as your higher ranking official I demand to know what is going on here?!" A female voice yelled which made everyone turn their heads.

She had long lovely red hair tied in a pony tail that ended at her waist with a bronze headpiece, and vivid green eyes. She was wearing a black leather suit but had a piece of light brown armor on her chess that was split vertically, a brown belt wrapped around her waist that had a pouch on one side and a bronze plate on the other.

Every step she made with her brown boots no one's eyes left her, Jaune's gaze was far more intense fro he had never seen such beauty.

"Cardin just what are you doing now?" she asked.

"Teaching the new recruit some manners, this fellow here had the nerve to call me an asshole." Cardin replied.

"He's not wrong, you are one." Cardin sucks his teeth at her remark and rolls his eyes.

"Listen Pyrrha..."

"No you listen to me! This is no way to treat a newcomer or hunter and huntresses. We can't have more people leaving because of you!" Pyrrha said getting closer to Cardin pointing her finger at him.

"And if I was you... I'd leave now before things get messy." Cardin glares at Pyrrha then down at Jaune.

He then lifts his mace up and rests his shoulder and before he left, he pushes his foot down on Jaune causing the hunter to grunt in pain. A hand came into Jaune's view and he took it, he was then lifted up to his feet to see Pyrrha smiling at him.

"So... You're the new blood?" She asked.

"T-t-the what?"

"It's something we call the recruits due to Grimm loving to eat humans."

"O-oh yeah...I'm the new guy." Jaune gave a nervous chuckle.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Jaune, Jaune Arc." He said lifting his hand up, Pyrrha smiles and gladly accepts his hand and shook it.

"My name is..." Just as she was about to say her name.

"NORA!"

An orange hair girl with a black suit with pink outlines jump on top of Pyrrha's back wrapping her arms around her back.

"Your name is Nora?" Jaune asked.

"No you silly my name is Nora, she's Pyrrha!" The orange hair girl said.

"Nora please get off of her." A voice said. A male came from behind two girls wearing a dark green buttoned tailcoat but in the inside he had an armor vest.

"Ok Ren!" Nora then jumps off of Pyrrha's back who gave Ren a silent thank you.

"So you're the new kid?" Ren asked.

"Y-yes Jaune Arc at you service."

"Lie Ren, nice to meet you. So do you know what assign group you're in?"

"U-uh yes, I'm in group 475." The other three look at each other when he said that then back at him.

"Well, lucky for you, you just met your team." Pyrrha said.

"...WHAT?"

**Grimm World**

It was getter darker in the grim as the sun was setting and the night was creeping, somewhere within a Grimm world lays a giant castle in a forest, its towers reach high in the sky while sunset shines on it dark stone. Inside the castle was a young man in the entree hall, the entree has was very long having pillars hold up the upper levels of the castle. Torches were lit but didn't seem to brighten the place; the young man had a green trench coat on, white button shirt and brown pants sporting a pair of black shoes. He has a hunchback while limps around sweeping the floor, as he was sweeping the floor with a broom his senses started to tingle and he look at one of the pillars.

"How many times must I tell you Miss Belladonna, you can't sneak up on me." He said getting a wave of curse words.

Blake walks out from behind the pillar with a book in her hand.

"How do you always know where I am Igor?" Blake asked.

"I've spend most of my time here with master, and I end up learning a few things from him." Igor said receiving a soft smile from Blake.

"Oh have you seen Lord Angelus?"

"Yes I have Blake; he is in his study room. Apparently the council wants him to review some of the reports from the White Fang."

"Really now?"

"Yes Yes, apparently there's has been more murders of Grimm and Faunus. The council men are growing angry, master Angelus plan is working but not fast enough to satisfy them." Igor said.

A chimes of a bell disrupted the silence of the hallway making Igor limp his way towards the door, as he opens the giant door reveal two figures dress in armor consisting on a chest plate, pauldrons, gauntlets and greaves. One figure was a humanoid lizard while the other one a werewolf but still in its human form.

"Excuse us but we must speak with Lord Angelus." The werewolf said.

"Why? What is going on?" Igor asked.

"The White Fang was under attack by hunters!"

"Then come in quick!"

Igor let the two and quickly lead them to Angelus study room, as they reach the door Igor opens it. The room was very large with many books in bookcases, some chairs and sofas in the middle of the room and a fireplace on the side of the room. Angelus was sitting by a desk with many files and papers on it while smoking a pipe giving the room a vanilla scent, Angelus was kind of startle by Igor slamming the door open but he knew it must mean an emergency.

"Igor is there something wrong?" Angelus asked taking the pipe from his mouth.

"Yes my master, two Grimms from the council bring terrible news." Igor stepped aside letting the two Grimm enter the room.

"Excuse our intrusion Lord Angelus, but we bring important news from the council, the White Fang has been attacked." The humanoid lizard Grimm said.

Angelus put the pipe down onto his desk and got up from his chair, his grabs his cloak that was hanging from the chair and wraps it around his neck, and he picked up one of his brown cloth from the desk and started to cover his forearm. As he was doing so he notices Blake next to Igor.

"Alright you two are coming with me, since we are the closest ones to the gate we'll investigate it. Blake you're coming to." Angelus said.

"Yes my lord!" getting a synchronize response for the three.

"Igor stay here and watch the castle and tell Velvet we are gone when she comes back in case she panics again."

"Yes my master."

As Angelus finishes wrapping the brown cloths around his forearm and his black gloves, he put on his hood and lifted the scarf over his mouth.

"Alright let's move."

Shortly after the four left the castle they have arrive at a mountain, as they move around some rock they reach two doors with symbols on it written in blood. Angelus opens the door going inside of a large open space; it was dark but a light shine brightly enough for them to be able to know their way. Water drip down from rocks as the four walked fast, as they reach the light, it was a giant golden gate and a guard in front of it. He saw the four coming and quickly drew his sword; he had a helmet on shielding his face.

"Halt none shall pass here!" The guard spoke.

"It is I Lord Angelus Emidius, we need you to the gate to open."

"L-lord Angelus! R-right away my Lord!"

The guard turns around and walked towards the gate, on the gate was a hole. The guard lifts his sword up and puts it in the hole and twists it making a loud unlocking sound, he then takes his sword out and the gate started to open. The guard moves aside letting the four walk through the gate, once they did the gate close behind them leaving them in nothing but darkness. However that did not stop them from walking as shortly after and bright light appear before them and they walked through it, they ended up outside another gate but underground. The four quickly walked up some rocks that led them to the outside, as they got breeze of cool wind brush against their skin they were in the human world. It was night time which mean hunter and huntresses were out. However it was a full moon making the werewolf transform into his real state.

"We need to move fast before any hunters can reach us." Angelus said as he started to walk fast.

"Wait how do the humans know we are here?" The humanoid lizard asked.

"The humans build a machine allow them to know were any Grimm or Faunus are, it's some sort of imaging science device showing our blood type and class of Grimm." Blake answered following right behind Angelus.

"What! That's impossible!" The Werewolf Grimm said.

"Well my friend, it became possible for the humans." Angelus said.

"Now we must hurry!"

**End of Chapter two**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and if you can review this fanfic that'll be awesome and I'll appreciate it if you did. MrBlazianz out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys wassup! MrBlazianz here bringing you another chapter of The Grimm Chronicles, if you lovely people are confuse with this story then I'll try to explain it with no spoilers. This is an Alternate Universe of RWBY where the Grimm are mythical creatures (Vampires, werewolves, kitsune all that good shit). It is not like the original story, shit is gonna change. So enough talk let's dive into the story. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3: **Hunters and Huntresses

The White Fang... After the war the Grimm retreated back into their world sealing the gate behind them; however a large number of their own was left behind. With nowhere to go and no help given the White Fang was created, taking refuge at a distance outside the city of vale in an abandon building. The White Fang sought out any Grimm or Faunus and aided them but with there was too many for them to help, but someone from the Grimm world managed to sneak into the human world and learn their secrets. She learned that the humans technology were far more advance then the Grimms and that they were able to unlock a special ability called aura and semblance, she also learned that the humans were trained young just in case of another Grimm encounter. As she was leaving she discovered the White Fang by accident learning that they are stranded in the human world, knowing it was too dangerous to bring the refugees back she promise them that they will get help. Returning to the Grimm world she told the Council and the king about what she encounter, the king and his men marched their way into the other world but was ambushed by hunters. Since then it has been a consent struggle to bring Grimms back home.

**Present time**

"Wait Wait, you're saying that Faunus knows how to use semblance and auras? Like the humans?" The Werewolf Grimm asked.

The Four were moving fast through a forest making their way to the White Fang.

"Yes, since we are part human and Grimm we have traits of both species."

"Oh man that's cool, all we got is occultism."

"Is there a problem with occultism?" Angelus asked.

"No no... Not at all my lord." The werewolf nervously said.

"Hold on a minute, if you part human then why are you hated also?" The humanoid lizard asked.

"It's because we are also feared, we are just a little superior than the humans having night vision and so."

"We are here."

The others stop behind Angelus looking at a very tall destroyed building, and many dead bodies on the ground. It was a massacre to their eye, so many Faunus and Grimm dead as well as some human hunters. The four Grimm walked around the corpses shocked that even the innocent were killed.

"Fuck me... They even got to the children." The lizard Grimm said putting his hand over his mouth trying not to vomit.

Angelus was checking on the human corpses than a White Fang members learning that the Grimm had no chance against the hunters.

"My lord we got survivors!"

Angelus look up to see the other three hovering around two bodies, one was leaning on the wall while the other buried halfway under debris. He walks there to see a male Faunus bleeding from a deep wound and breathing heavy, Angelus knees down and faces the Faunus.

"L-l-lord Angelus..." the Faunus spoke.

"You know of me?" Angelus responded quickly.

"Y-yes... We were told stories about you, w-we were told you were the one that was g-going to help us."

Angelus face sadden

"I am so... so sorry." Angelus said place his hand the Faunus shoulder.

"It i-is not your fault, it must be difficult to help us out e-especially with hunters knowing where we are m-ost of the time." The Faunus started to cough out blood as Angelus reaches for hand and grips it tight.

"P-please you must h-urry, there are m-m-more hunters inside. And please take this and give it to my w-wife, her name is Helena Blair." The Faunus took his necklace and ring off and gave it to Angelus.

As Angelus puts the jewellery into his pouch, the Faunus gave one last breath before his eyes turned grey and his life faded away. Angelus stared at the dead Faunus and closes his eyelids with his fingers and sighs, then laughter interrupt the silence. It was the human, he was laughing manically as if he had heard a joke. Angelus stood up and walked towards the human, as he stood beside the hunters head the hunter look at him straight in the eyes. Angelus brown chocolate eyes slowly turn to icy blue, he tilts his head as the hunter stop laughing.

"You... You fucking monsters, you really think you're safe! We will hunt you down and kill every one of you sacks of shit! There is no where you can't hide you fucks! You hear me!" the hunter yelled.

Angelus looks up to the sky at the bright full moon then back down at the hunter.

"As much as I don't like fighting or killing... You deserve a special place in hell."

Angelus lifted his knee up and smashes his foot onto the hunters head splattering blood and the human's brain everywhere. Blake and the other two Grimm flinched and looked away; Angelus would not do such an act unless he was angry.

"Alright let's head inside." Angelus said scraping his boot on the ground.

The four walked into the building looking around at the empty space.

"Well this is annoying, there's nothing here." The werewolf Grimm said.

"The White Fang aren't stupid; they're not going to show anything of value at first. They will hide it so no enemy will find it." Blake replied.

"Humans aren't stupid either; they're stubborn enough to search for whatever they desire." Angelus spoke.

A faint noise filled the area making the others look around; they realize the noises were coming from a staircase that led to a lower floor. They walk down the stair case with the noise getting louder, as they reach the end of the staircase they enter a underground bunker filled with bunk beds. Blood stains on the floors and walls as they four walked straight towards a large door, as Blake was walking he saw a stuffed bear on the ground. She quickly grabs it and inspects it; the toy bear was brown with black buttons for eyes. Blood was smudge on its face, it was probably handmade Blake thought. Angelus looks back to see her clutching the bear to her chest as she looks back at him, he gives her a nod which made her smile making the other Grimm look at each other and shrugged. As they reach the large metal door the noise became much louder, the four took cover on the wall with Blake and the werewolf on one side and Angelus with the Lizard on the other side. Blake places the bear down before getting ready.

"Ok, whoever is in there must be looking for something. We'll take the left side and you take the right, no killing." Angelus whispered as the other nod their heads.

Angelus grabs the knob of the door and quickly opens it, the four rushed in as time slowed down for them. There were twelve hunters, four trying to break through some small vault door with a drilling machine, four on the left and four on the right side of the room. Angelus and the lizard took down the four by punching and flipping them over knocking them unconscious, Blake kicked one on the head then jumps over another one grabbing the hunters vest and throwing him into a wall, while the werewolf threw one up into the ceiling then smashing his fist into another hunters head. The rest of the hunters turned around and tried to grab their weapons but the Grimm was faster and knocked them out, as they finished Angelus took a look at the door.

The hunters had finish drilling the lock off the vault; Angelus was then joined by the other three.

"You think that they're hiding in there?" the lizard asked.

"I hope not, if they are it, could cause us problems." Angelus replied.

"What kind of problems?" The werewolf spoke.

"The kind of problem where the hunters will know where we are and how many we are, and if we are not fast enough to bring any Grimm back to our world it could become a slaughter fest for the humans." Blake said making the other two gulped.

Angelus rips off the drill then kicks down the door leading them into a huge computer room, as they enter the room they notice that it had no blood or bodies in here. The four then saw a giant computer turned off, confused they look at each other.

"A computer huh? What kind of data do you think the White Fang must have?" the lizard spoke.

"Some important shit if it had to be locked up." The werewolf replied.

Blake walked up towards the computer and turns it on, making Angelus startled.

"What sorcery is this?!" He yelled.

"C'mon my Lord clearly you have seen a computer before, or have you become too old to remember?" Blake smirked.

"Blake Belladonna are you making fun of me? Do not make me take out the ball of yarn; I know how it affects you kitty cat." Angelus replied taking off his hood and scarf.

The other two Grimm chuckled but stopped when Blake turned her head at them and hissed, the computer was fully turned on and Blake checked on any important information. What they saw surprise them.

"Holy shit, they had five hundred thousand Grimm living here! That ridiculous!" The lizard said.

"Now you know why we have problems trying to bring Grimms back into our world, even bringing a small group is a pain with these hunters knowing where we are." Angelus said softly.

Blake continues to search through the computer for any important information and found a folder with it being tagged SCHNEE; Blake opens the folder with video files in them. She clicks on them to reveal a horror that no Grimm had every thought would happen, not even Angelus saw this one coming.

"What... What! They capture Grimm and Faunus to use them as slaves for a mining company!" the lizard Grimm yelled.

"Not just any mining company, it's the Schnee company. They produce dust for most of the resources humans needs, but why... why use our kind for this labour!" Blake spoke.

"Think about it... It's doesn't cost the company a dime, but the question is how they manage to keep it a secret." Angelus said.

Blake continues type on the keyboard accidently pressing a button that activates a secret entrance that lied on the floor, the four walks towards the secret entrance a gust of wind blew in their face giving them a horrid smell in their nose making them back up covering their face.

"AHHH what the hell!? What is that smell?" The lizard Grimm asked.

"Smells like a... A sewer!?" the werewolf sniffed the air once more before covering his nose again.

"My lord do you think the White Fang evacuated in there?" Blake asked pinching her nose.

"Only one way to find out... Shall we go down the rabbit hole?" Angelus spoke making the others look at each other then back him.

"... Fuck it! I'll see you guys later!" the werewolf jumps down the secret entrance.

After a few moments the lizard did so with Blake following the two with the stuff bear in her hand, before Angelus jumped he turns around lifting his right arm up. Blue flames with black outlines surround his arm and he blasts it at the compute ultimately destroying it; Angelus then drops down into the sewer not after closing the door behind him.

**Meanwhile at Beacon**

"Move your asses' people! We don't have time to fuck around!" Cardin yelled.

In the weapons room about twenty hunters and huntresses were preparing their weapons, and suits which consisted on a special unit outfit with some sort of high tech assault masked and the Beacon name on their backs. Most prepare their dust powered rifles while others had different type of weapons, some were claws that transform into SMGs while others had a sword combine with a shotgun. Jaune sat on a bench staring at these hunters weapons as he look at his, his weapons was just a sword and shield. He gulped becoming more nervous then he intended to be, but hand planted gently on his shoulder as he turns to see Pyrrha standing behind him.

"Jaune are you nervous?" She asked.

"U-uh yes, this is my first official hunt." He replied.

"Do not worry Jaune I'm sure you'll be fine." Pyrrha gave him a reassuring smile making Jaune calm a bit.

"Alright listen up hunters! We hit a goldmine today! We found a hiding place where these jackasses are living, however they manage to hid themselves from our detectors. We are a forming a search party to find these bastards, but today four new Grimm appear today and are here in the city. Pyrrha I'm sending the rest of the information to you." Cardin announced swiping a file from his scroll sending it to Pyrrha.

"...Three of these four Grimms are Class three types, one humanoid lizard, a werewolf and a Faunus so they are not dangerous to us... Oh my..." Pyrrha had stop reading from her scroll making the others look at her.

"What is it Pyrrha?" Cardin asked.

"... The last Grimm is Class five type... A vampire."

Everyone stopped moving and only stared at Pyrrha, chills went down Jaune's spine and couldn't move.

"A-A-A vampire?" Jaune spoke.

"Yes a powerfully Grimm, if this is true then everyone prepare yourself. Do not engage the monster and if you do, do not hesitate to take it down because it won't with you." Pyrrha said.

"Yes Sir!"

As the everyone pack up their things and started to leave the room, Jaune nervousness came back nearly making him faint but Pyrrha had to put her hand over his back.

"Don't worry Jaune, if we stick together then we might have a chance to stay against the vampire."

"Might?!"

"Well... Vampires are not the type of creature to mess around with."

"Great... Just when I join today things can't get any worse for me."

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Wassup you loveable people, hope you guys are having a good day. I hope you guys also enjoying reading this chapter. Please leave a review if you guys can and now I'm out to write the next chapter of The Ebony Knight. See Ya! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there my friends and welcome back to another chapter of The Grimm Chronicles, as always I'm Mrblazian here hoping you all are enjoying this story so far. School is finished, I should be sleeping but I said fuck it lets get this chapter out. Hope you guys are enjoying this story so let's waste any time and dive into The Grimm Chronicles. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: **Hunters and Huntresses part two

SPLASH... The four Grimm fell into a stream of water, the powerful waves of the water pushes the Grimms forward sending them to a exit of a large pipe, as they were push out they landed into a lake. Blake and the other two quickly got out of the lake, the Werewolf shook his body getting the water out of his fur as the Lizard Grimm just allowed the liquid to drip down his body. Blake wipes the water off of her face with the back of her hand quietly whimpering, Angelus slowly rose from the water taking his hood off. He shook his head as the others look at their surroundings; many trees were in their view.

"Uhhh you think any Grimm managed to get this far?" the Lizard Grimm asked.

"I do hope so... Hey where are we anyways?" the Werewolf Grimm responded.

Loud honks, screeches and a bright light shines behind them. They all turn around to see that they were in the city.

"Oh boy... this isn't good, there's no way all those refugees could hide here... Can they?" the Werewolf spoke.

"It is possible... What should we do my lord?" Blake said.

Angelus took a moment before replying, he continue to look at the bright lights that twinkled in a distance.

"... We will continue our search in the city, hopefully we can find some. But stay close, I smell hunters."

Angelus started to walk towards the city as the others look at each then shrugged following the vampire lord.

**Meanwhile in a dust plane**

A group of hunters and huntresses stood in a line facing Cardin and Pyrrha, they had their scrolls in their hands reading the information displayed on the screen.

"Alright listen up; we got more Intel about those monster scums. Apparently we have found where they were hiding but they've escape not without injuring some of our men, so we sent two teams and medics to go help them out. We also found out that their secret hiding spot was near the city, so the reason you're here is because we're gonna hunt some dirty flesh tonight." Cardin announced.

"... Also we advise you to stay close to each other, remember there is a Class five type Grimm out there. Do not engage unless necessary." Pyrrha added.

"Also remember we are the best of the best... So don't fuck up!" Cardin yelled.

"Yes Sir!"

Jaune was standing still almost fidgeting, first hunt on the first day. As they other hunters walk back to their seats, Jaune hurriedly back to his clutching onto his stomach, his head hung low looking at the ground as he felt a warm hand on his back. He looks up to see Pyrrha greeting him with a smile, he smiles back clutching on his stomach tighter.

"Is there something wrong Jaune?" She asked.

"No No just have uh... motion sickness whenever I'm on a plane." Jaune told her.

"Do you need like a... Paper bag or something."

"Oh no no I think I'll be fine."

Just then the plane shook violently as Jaune jerked his back straight into his seat.

"Never mind, a paper bag would be lovely."

**An hour later**

The dust plane landed on the empty street, the ramp of the plane drops down and Jaune was the first to run out of the aircraft. He quickly ran towards a corner of the street vomiting, finishing his breathing became heavy and laughter was heard behind him. He turns his head to see a red hair girl and a blonde one with the other hunters laughing at him; he also caught a glimpse of a white hair girl whose hair was tied up in a ponytail on the right side of her head with a look of disgust on her face. Jaune sighs as he rubs his forehead spitting saliva out of his mouth, Jaune got up as Cardin and Pyrrha walked down the ramp.

"Already fucking around rookie? Come on, get your shit together!" Cardin yelled.

Jaune looks at Pyrrha who just shrugs.

**At the meantime**

Angelus and the others jump from roof to roof of the buildings of the city, stopping once in a while looking down at the streets scouting for any Grimm. However they had no luck doing so, standing on a roof of a tall building the four looked down at the streets and alleyways. The Werewolf Grimm started to sniff the air, after dong so he pinches his nose nearly choking.

"Woah what's wrong fella?" The Lizard asked.

"Ouff the smell man... It's freaking horrible." The Werewolf replied.

"Where's the smell coming from?"

"Us!"

The three look at each other then sniff themselves, they pull their heads back after doing so.

"Goodness gracious man! What was in the sewers?! The Lizard yelled.

"Looks like I need a good bath tonight." Blake spoke.

Angelus continue to sniff as his head pointed towards the sky, this got the attention of the other three.

"What's wrong my lord?" Blake asked.

"I smell... a large pack of hunters and... Grimms! Follow me!" Angelus got up and jump onto the roof with the others nearly tripping but managed to follow behind him.

**Down at the streets**

The hunters patrol the streets carefully looking out for Grimm, but not without getting applause for the citizens of the city. They were cheering, clapping, and whistling even holding up their babies wanting the hunters to kiss them on the head. Jaune was amazed, never in his life would had experience such a thing neither were the comments shouted by some people.

"Yeah gut those fuckers!"

"Rip off the heads of those bastards!"

"Show that we humans are not to be fucked with!"

Jaune was shocked, the comments that people were making felt wrong to him. Even if it was monsters, he never would believe humans would say such crude things. He looks up to see the hunters receiving the praise from the citizens especially Cardin who was walking tall and proud, Ren who was part the group had a scanner tablet in his hands moving the machine around looking from any Grimm. The tablet started beeping as he turns his body and tablet to the left following the dots on his screen; he lifts it up getting a good view of a group of humans who were shown white. He continue his search until he spots two black figures in his screen, the two figure notice that they been identified and started to run.

"We got bogeys across the street!" Ren yelled.

The other hunters look left noticing two people running; they decided to run after them. Jaune was behind following his team chasing the figures but seeing the girl with red hair moving faster than he was, he almost gave up until he notice that the street they running in led them into a dead-end. Jaune came up with a strategy and turned a corner away from his teammates, as the hunters continue to run down the street they only ended up at a bridge that led to exit of the city. Knowing that the two bogeys wouldn't have run here since it was highly guarded; all they could do was look around.

"Damn it! How the fuck did we lose them!" Cardin yelled.

"I swore that I had caught up to them!" The redhead said.

"Don't worry sis, we should have known that it was a dead end here." Her sister replied.

"But Yaaaang I could have got them."

"It's ok Ruby it's not your fault." Yang said.

"So what know?! What do we do?" A hunter asked.

"Wait hold on... Has anyone seen Jaune?" Pyrrha spoke.

"Who... Vomit boy? I thought he was behind us." Yang said.

Pyrrha turned around touching her ear piece as it flashes blue indicating that it was on.

"Jaune... Jaune can you hear me?!" She said.

"I got them..." a voice spoke through her earpiece

"Come again?"

"I got them, I got them trapped in an alley way. Two Faunus, we're in between a café and a dust shop down the street behind you."

"Good job Jaune we'll be on our way"

"Copy that."

Jaune touches his ear piece not taking his eyes off the Grimm, they were wide open. Two Grimms were holding each other in fear, a mother and a child. The child buried her face into her mother's chest as the older Faunus stared at Jaune, Jaune pointing the tip of his sword at them couldn't keep his shaking at bay. The cries of the child and the look of fear of the mother stunned Jaune, feeling like he was going to vomit again he manages not to until his team arrived.

**Moments later**

The hunters walked out of the alley way in a line with the two Grimm walking between them in cuffs, Humans watched cheering on the hunters as they walked on the streets. Clapping, whistling, shouting giving praise to the hunter who gladly accepts them all expect one. Jaune was behind everyone looking down at the ground beside Pyrrha, she was smiling at some citizes and notice Jaune unhappy which cause her to smile. She places her hand on his shoulder but he flinches, quickly looking at her with wide eyes.

"Jaune what's wrong? Are you feeling sick again?" Pyrrha questioned him.

"No no... It's just... Something doesn't feel right..." He replied."

"What do you mean Jaune?" Pyrrha started to chuckle. "You managed to capture two Grimms in your first hunt, you should be proud!"

"I am... But I..."

Jaune was cut through mid sentence when a glass bottle smacked the mother Faunus on the head; she quickly fell down on her knees while blood drip out of her wound down her head. Her daughter screams for her loudly, she tries to hug her mother but was restraint due to the cuffs.

"Damn monster, go to hell you fucking freak!" A man yelled.

The humans agrees with the man yelling and screaming out foul words at the poor creatures, Cardin grew a smirk on his face turns around at the Grimm.

"Citizens of vale, tonight we have capture some dead meat. Although it's against protocol, we shall eliminate these monsters right here! Right now! And if there is any Grimm out here watching this, then think of this as a warning!" Cardin yelled.

Cardin drew out his mace and slowly walked towards the Grimms, people started to cheering and applauding for the hunter. Jaune took a look at his surround watching people laugh, clap, scream, and even fist bumping. What made it worse that no other hunter was stopping Cardin, not even Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha do something, isn't this against the rules?!" Jaune whispered.

"It is... But either way they are going to die and stopping Cardin wouldn't do anything." Pyrrha replied.

Jaune cusses under his breath, he wanted to do something. He wanted to stop Cardin and make him not show how much the human's lust for the Grimms death, but Pyrrha was right there was nothing he can do about it.

Cardin stood in front of the Grimms placing his mace on his shoulder looking down at the poor creatures; the youngling was pulled away from the mother by one of the hunters as she screams. Cardin's shadow blocks the lights from the mother Faunus view, he lifts his weapon of his head and was read to bring down.

"Hey! There's one over there." A woman screamed.

The hunters quickly turn their heads to see another Faunus behind them, it was Blake. Her ears wear revealed due to her using her bow to wrap the teddy bear around her waist, Cardin laughs but stop when something crashes onto a car. A werewolf rose up and howled into the sky as the humans started to scream, more screams came from the left as a humanoid lizard was crawling down a building hissing. The hunters prepare their dust powered rifles ready to shoot at the Grimms but the screaming as stopped, trying to figure out why the group of hunters look around only to see Angelus behind them. Angelus was holding his hands behind his back glancing at the humans around him; their stares cause him to silently chuckle before looking at captive Grimms.

The hunters stood still, Ren pulled out his tablet scanning Angelus.

"Ren... Please tell that's not what I think it is." Pyrrha quietly asked.

"Afraid so... That' the vampire." He replied.

"Then you and Nora clear the streets of any residents."

"On it... Nora come with me."

Ren took Nora and quickly tries to evacuate any humans, Angelus tilts his head to the left as the Hunters plants their focus on him.

"We mean no harm humans!" Angelus spoked.

"Bullshit! Cardin yelled.

"Please we are only here for those two, give us the Grimms and I promise that no problems will occur."

Just as Angelus said that a sniper bullet zip pass by nearly taking off his ear, he slightly turns his body around then back at the Hunters glaring at a red head girl.

"Oops... I missed." Ruby nervously said almost chucking at the same time.

Angelus lifts his right arm as blue fire coats around it while he sighs.

"Seems like peaceful agreements won't be happening..."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Hey guys waassup my ninjas! Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far I know I am when writing this fanfic. So it wouldn't be any problem, would you kindly leave a review if there's anything you like to say. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off writing the next chapter of The Ebony Knight! SEE YA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WASSUP my NINJAS! MrBlazian here bringing you another chapter of** **The Grimm Chronicles, If this comes out before the other story I'm sorry it'll come out soon. So anyways here's a new so enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: **Hunters and Huntresses part three

The night was still young as the humans in the city of Vale were enjoying their night; some were shopping others at a cafe shop. The warm weather was delightful making the night more pleasurable; however faint disturbing noises were heard making the residents of the city turn their heads towards the noises.

The hunters shot their dust powered rifles consisting of red energy blast for bullets at the Grimms who took cover behind vehicles, Angelus created a wall of fire blocking any projectiles. The hunters slowly move forwards at the Grimms continuing shooting at them, the captured managed to run to a corner of alleyway away from the fight. Blake notices them and made her way towards the Faunus, dodging every energy blast that came to her with the help of her shadow clones shielding the girl. Angelus summons the wall of fire into his hand and blasts it at the hunters; the hunters were flown back as Pyrrha jumps in between them pointing her weapon at the vampire. Angelus steps aside making Pyrrha miss her attack as she rolled onto the ground, dashing at him Pyrrha throws Milo at Angelus. The vampire catches it and slams the blade of the weapon against her shield Akouo. Pyrhha struggles to push the Grimm but Angelus kicks the shield forcing her back, Cardin appears behind Angelus and swings down his mace. Angelus slides to the side and punches Cardin in the face; he then spins around and throws Milo back at Pyrrha nearly stabbing her as it missed and pierced through a car. The werewolf and lizard Grimm still hid behind a vehicle as they were being shot at by hunters, as the hunters continue to fire their weapons the Grimms started to push the vehicle towards the humans. As they got close they flip the car over and quickly move around it to attack their enemies, the werewolf clawing some hunters as the lizard trip one with his tail as he pick up two and threw them into a wall. More hunters appear before them and started to shoot at them, some hit the werewolf as they jump over a van for protection.

"GAH!" the werewolf yelled.

"Are you ok?" the lizard asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." The werewolf pulled out bullets out of his wounds.

"Might not be silver but it fucking hurts!"

"Hey where did Blake go?"

"She went to get the other Faunus, we should go help her."

"Now how do we do that? We are being shot at?!"

As the Lizard Grimm finished his sentence the hunters stop shooting, they heard magazines drop on the floor and the hunters trying to quickly reload their weapon. Both Grimms look at each other they jumps over the van taking down the hunters.

Angelus dodges Pyrrha's attack quickly and kicks her, as she skids back she changes Milo into its rifle mode and started to shoot at Angelus. The Vampire created a shield made of fire blocking all the bullets that came his way; Cardin came from the side swinging his mace at the Grimm but was easily dodged. Angelus kicks Cardin making him slam into a car and then throws the fire shield at Pyrrha, Pyrrha rolls to the side as the shield crashes into the car making it explode. Pyrrha was flown back by the impact of the explosion; Angelus grabs Cardin by the collar of his shirt and bashing his elbow into his face then lifting Cardin up and throwing him through a window of a store. Angelus look around before moving but came in contact with a fist across his cheek, the vampire jumps into a the air onto a car rubbing his the side of his face he glares at his new enemy. Yang took a step forward prepare her gauntlets with a smirk on her face, Angelus drop down from the car patting himself down.

Blake managed to sneak around the hunters and made her to the capture Grimms, as she turn the corner to the alleyway there was the Faunus. The child crying and calling for her mother but the older Grimm was in a dazed from losing too much blood, Blake skips her way to the creatures kneeling down and placing her hand behind the child's back.

"It's ok I'm here to help you." Blake said.

"M-Mama... Mama won't say something." The child cried.

Blake took a look at the mother who had blood dripping down her head.

"Don't worry, I'll take you far away from here I promise."

Just then a sniper bullet zip past by Blake's hair nearly hitting her head, she turns her head to see Ruby and a white hair girl standing in front of the alleyways entrance.

"Ruby you dunce! How could you have missed?!" The white hair girl yelled.

"I have no idea! Sorry Weiss!" Ruby said.

Blake got up from her knees and took out her Gambol Shroud, ready to defend her and the two Faunus but suddenly two figures drop down from the sky and landed in front of Blake. It was the lizard and werewolf Grimm, growling at the huntresses they a step forward.

"Blake get those two out of here, we got your back." The werewolf said.

"But..."

"No buts! Go!" the lizard yelled.

Blake stood there for a second and turns around helping the mother on her feet, putting the mothers arm around her neck Blake grab hold of the child hand and starts to move quickly away.

"You think we can hold on against these two?" the lizard asked.

"Nope... We'll probably die before all of this is over." The werewolf answered.

"... We had a pretty good run didn't we?"

"Yup..."

"I'll see you on the other side then."

The two Grimms charges at the huntresses as Weiss pulled out her weapon sending a line of ice spike at the creatures.

Angelus dodged every attack Yang had thrown at the Grimm yet she didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon, she jumps in the air and dive kicks Angelus but he was able to block it by crossing his arms. She then flips sending her calf down onto him but he blocks it again, he uses his palm to push her away but she jumps back towards him. The vampire then grabs her arms throwing her away; Pyrrha had gotten up and attack Angelus by slamming into him with her shield. Angelus flips her over him but then was tab through the stomach by a sword; he turns his head to see Jaune behind him. Angelus quickly sent his elbow into Jaune's face then pulling the sword out of him, Fire coat around both arms as his blast away Jaune making him crash into a car. Angelus stumble onto the side of a vehicle hissing and placing his hand on his wound, breathing heavy a hunter came around from the vehicle pointing his rifle at the vampire. Before the poor hunter can do anything, Angelus grabs the barrel of the rifle and pulls it away from the human. Smacking the end of the rifle across the hunters face making him spin around, Angelus drops the gun and grabs the hunter from behind ripping the fabric around his neck and bite down into his flesh.

Drinking the blood of the human his wounds rapidly healed and drops the hunter, blood drips down Angelus mouth down his chin as his eyes turn icy blue. Yang jumps over a car a punches the Grimm across the face but Angelus spun swinging the back of his fist her, however she was able to block it with her forearm. Angelus then grabs her by the neck and slams her into the ground and kicks making her skid into a car, she grunted while slowly getting up. Pyrrha, Cardin and Jaune had manage to regroup but not without having limp their way towards Yang, they ready themselves as Angelus stood in front of them as strands of flames flow from his body and coated his arms. He looks at both arms before he raises his arm and swings them down.

Meanwhile the werewolf Grimm had dodge a blast of fire from Weiss dust as the lizard had flip a car with his tail at Ruby who rolls away, Ruby switch her weapon into its scythe mode but the lizard and bashed into her making fall onto her back. Weiss sends a burst of ice at the werewolf but jump over it and quickly trying to claw Weiss, clashing against the blade of Weiss's weapon with his claw; Weiss struggle to create a plan to evade the beast. However she didn't expect his claw to glow white and cutting through her rapier, she back flips back to get away from the Grimm as a glow of blue distracted her from the monster.

Angelus had swing his arms down as spirals of fire burst out from the ground exploding any vehicle that was in the way, the four hunters eyes widen as they ran away from fire. Some vehicles had exploded making it fly into stores blowing them as well.

Weiss quickly grabs Ruby and turned into an alleyway hiding from the explosions as the other two Grimm jumps out of the way.

Citizens of Vale who was near the street scream of fear and ran away from blue blaze

The spirals of fire had died down as the whole street was covered with flames, vehicles and stores were destroyed. Angelus slowly walks through the fire as he looks around the destruction he had caused; he frowns but became alert as sirens blared into the night.

A black van had drove up the street with more hunters jumping out of the vehicle with a heavier looking dust powered rifle, both the werewolf and the lizard slowly got up and they were confronted by the hunters. A red line glimmer from the side of the rifles as the lizard try to jump across the street to the werewolf as the hunters shot their weapons, a blast of red energy shot out of the rifles at the Grimm only hitting the lizard. Burning off his left leg, right arm and a good chuck of flesh from the side of his body he bashes into the werewolf as they crashed into a burning store. The werewolf got up with the lizard in his arms coughing blood out of his mouth, wheezing trying to hold onto the werewolf with his only arm. The werewolf cursed loudly as he carried the lizard out the store from the back leading them into an alleyway near a forest.

Angelus had walked away from the street with his hands behind his back, his mind was clouded trying to think straight but all he can think about is that another war will happen.

The backup hurriedly search for any survivors looking behind vehicles and stores but couldn't find any. But groans made them look over a sedan and van to find Yang, Cardin, Pyrrha and Jaune on the ground.

**End of chapter 5**

**A/N: hey guys I'm back, if you're wondering why I haven't post in a while that'll be explained in the new chapter of The Ebony Knight. So if you guys like and enjoy this chapter or maybe habe a suggestion leave a review please, See Ya!**


End file.
